Pride
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: Porque era nisso que se resumia a relação dos dois.


Queridos leitores, quanto tempo!

Não sei quantas vezes já disse isso, mas queria me desculpar por passar tanto tempo sem postar nada por aqui. Não anda fácil conciliar a universidade com o FF.

Pois então, Naruto está acabando e eu não sei se ainda postarei mais alguma coisa até o final, por isso decidi me esforçar para acabar essa fic que eu já estava escrevendo há séculos.

Ela pode se parecer com várias outras histórias que eu já escrevi, inclusive por causa do tema, mas, para mim, ShikaTema é isso. Eu não podia deixar de retratar (mais uma vez) esse joguinho de "eu não gosto de você" que os dois fazem desde o começo desse mangá.

Enfim, eu já falei demais. Divirtam-se.

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

Pride

Tudo tinha mudado. Mesmo que dissessem que as coisas tinham voltado a ser como antes, não era verdade. As consequências daquela terrível guerra não seriam esquecidas tão cedo.

No final, tudo tinha terminado bem. As forças aliadas tinham vencido e a paz voltara a reinar no mundo ninja. Mas ainda havia muito a ser feito e a Sabaku sabia disso. Gaara tinha decidido organizar a vila internamente antes de tratar dos acordos com outras vilas e por isso Temari ainda não tivera a oportunidade de visitar Konoha.

Como todos bem sabiam, a Sabaku era muito orgulhosa e nunca pediria ao irmão para ir até a Folha. Ela estava esperando que ele a mandasse para lá. Era a desculpa perfeita.

Ela se achava esperta, mas o ruivo sabia muito bem que a irmã ansiava por aquela missão. Sabia o quanto Temari gostava de Konoha e já tinha ouvido todos aqueles boatos sobre a suspeita relação que ela mantinha com Shikamaru.

No entanto, o Kazekage não tinha noção de como aquela espera estava sendo difícil para a loira. Ninguém sabia –e sequer suspeitava- que a kunoichi já tinha passado noites em claro pensando _nele_. Não o via desde a guerra, não sabia como ele estava se sentindo depois de tudo que tinha acontecido...

Mas a esperava tinha finalmente acabado e ela estava novamente lá. Konoha não tinha mudado muito. As ruas continuavam as mesmas, apesar do clima pesado que pairava no ar. Ainda era tudo tão recente que as feridas da guerra ainda não tinham cicatrizado completamente.

Como ela havia pensado, ele estava lá, sentado debaixo daquela árvore, com o olhar perdido no horizonte. _Como sempre_. Sorriu. Parece que nem tudo tinha mudado.

O som de seus passos fez Shikamaru virar um pouco o rosto, restringindo-se a esboçar um singelo sorriso.

\- Você não parece surpreso em me ver. –ela falou, sentando-se ao lado do shinobi.

\- Sabia que você vinha. –ele respondeu, sem se dar ao trabalho de encará-la.

\- Por que não foi me receber? –indagou, franzido o cenho- Não queria me ver?

\- Eu não estaria aqui se não quisesse te ver.

\- Isso me irrita, sabia?

Ah, e como! Shikamaru tratava tudo como um jogo de shogi. Ele achava que podia prever os movimentos de todos e estava sempre fazendo planos. Mas não era isso que a incomodava. O que realmente incomodava a kunoichi era o fato de ele sempre estar certo. Ele estava lá porque sabia que aquele seria o primeiro lugar onde ela iria procura-lo. Era irritante, mas ela tinha feito tudo exatamente como ele planejara.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio após aquele pequeno dialogo. Só se ouvia o som do vento balançando as folhas das árvores.

Eles tinham tanta coisa para dizer um ao outro, mas...

\- Estou realmente surpresa por saber que o Naruto é o novo Hokage. –Temari quebrou o silêncio, olhando discretamente para o Nara- Eu sei que ele é um ótimo shinobi, mas não acho que tenha maturidade para o cargo. Ele parece tão desorganizado...

\- Organização não é o forte dele. –Shikamaru soltou uma risadinha e olhou de canto de olho para a loira- Mas eu vou ajuda-lo.

\- _Você_ devia ser o Hokage. –falou em um sussurro, frisando a primeira palavra.

\- Seria problemático demais. –suspirou.

Temari sorriu, recebendo pela primeira vez o olhar do Nara. Estava feliz por ver que apesar de tudo, ele ainda era o mesmo. É verdade que queria que ele amadurecesse, que fosse mais responsável e menos reclamão, mas não queria que ele mudasse. Certas coisas faziam parte da personalidade dele e o tornavam o que era. Se ele mudasse, não seria mais aquele idiota preguiçoso que ela amava. Sim, ela o amava. Já tinha desistido de tentar se enganar. Não podia mais negar depois do sonho que tivera enquanto estava presa naquele jutsu. Ele estava no seu sonho, e ela... ela estava muito feliz.

Nenhum dos dois podia dizer ao certo quanto tempo se passou sem que uma palavra fosse pronunciada. Ambos estavam perdidos em pensamentos, travando uma intensa batalha interna. Mas não estavam apenas lutando consigo mesmos, implicitamente havia uma outra batalha que precisava ser vencida, entre eles dois.

Quem daria o braço a torcer primeiro?

Pensando bem, aquilo era uma bobagem. Quem perdesse a disputa e abrisse o jogo primeiro, seria, na verdade, o vencedor. Sim, seria o vencedor, pois teria ganhado a batalha contra o próprio orgulho.

Ah, o orgulho... Aquele era o único motivo pelo qual os dois ainda não estavam juntos. Como dois excelentes estrategistas que eram, era impossível não perceberem o que estava acontecendo. Ele sabia o quanto mexia com a kunoichi, apesar de toda aquela pose. Mas ela também sabia do seu poder sobre o shinobi. Estavam empatados.

Mas aquilo não era um jogo de shogi. Era muito mais complicado. Ou será que eram eles que complicavam algo simples... ?

\- Eu queria muito te ver. –sussurrou.

Shikamaru espantou-se com o que acabara de ouvir. Nunca tinha sequer cogitado a possibilidade de Temari livrar-se da máscara do orgulho antes dele.

\- Eu também. –respondeu, juntando toda a sua coragem para encará-la- Eu também queria muito te ver. Essa vila não é a mesma sem você.

\- Claro que não é. É tudo muito monótono quando eu não estou aqui para te causar problemas, não é? –sorriu.

Aquele sorriso... agora ele tinha certeza, tinha se apaixonado por aquela mulher no momento em que ela sorriu para ele pela primeira vez. Não era um sorriso qualquer, era diferente. Era tão doce e sincero... E ela não sorria daquela maneira para ninguém, apenas para ele.

Shikamaru acariciou timidamente o rosto da kunoichi com o dedo e reduziu o espaço que os separava.

\- _Eu te amo_. –sussurrou, pouco antes de roubar um terno beijo dos lábios da Sabaku.

Em outros tempos, ele nunca pensaria em pronunciar tais palavras. Mas agora, diante de tudo que tinham passado, não lhe parecia uma má ideia expressar seus sentimentos pela loira. Só quando estava no campo de batalha que ele tinha percebido o quão frágeis eram as vidas dos shinobis. De uma hora para a outra poderia perdê-la...

Ele não era o único que chegara a essa conclusão durante a guerra. Temari também pensara muito sobre aquilo.

\- Eu... –ela respondeu também em um sussurro. Esforçou-se para completar a frase, afinal aquilo não era fácil para ela- também amo você.

Temari descansou a cabeça no ombro do shinobi depois daquela exaustiva tarefa. Apesar de tudo, ela se sentia bem por finalmente ter conseguido se abrir com ele.

\- Não se esqueça disso, porque eu não vou ficar repetindo todo dia. –a loira completou, ouvindo uma risada como resposta.

\- Não vou esquecer. –respondeu, apertando gentilmente a kunoichi contra si.

\- O que você sonhou? –indagou, após alguns segundos, com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

\- Ahn?

\- Você sabe do que eu estou falando. –Temari se afastou apenas o suficiente para poder encará-lo.

\- Eu não me lembro... –talvez tivesse sido mais convincente se não tivesse desviado o olhar para o chão durante a fala.

\- Mentira! –ela exclamou, sem perder o bom humor- Aposto que sonhou comigo.

\- Talvez... -sorriu- E você, sonhou com o quê?

\- Hm... –Temari colocou um dedo sobre os lábios, fingindo pensar- Também não me lembro. –completou, com a expressão mais irônica que conseguiu.

\- Tsc... como você é problemática. –suspirou.

Antes mesmo que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Temari já estava em pé a sua frente, oferecendo-lhe a mão.

\- Vamos. Não descansei nem um pouco desde que cheguei de Suna, estou exausta.

Shikamaru aceitou a ajuda e se levantou, a contra gosto. A Sabaku sequer se importou com alguns resmungos da parte do shinobi, talvez porque estivesse com um ótimo humor naquele dia.

Temari deu alguns passos, ainda puxando o Nara pela mão, mas parou logo em seguida.

Entreolharam-se. Ele sabia o que ela estava pensando.

\- Então...?

A resposta que ela esperava não veio em formas de palavras. Shikamaru puxou-a gentilmente pela mão, incentivando-a a continuar caminhando.

Ele tinha razão, não tinham mais por que fingir. E daí se alguém os visse andando de mãos dadas por aí?

Era impressão sua ou as ruas de Konoha pareciam mais alegres agora? Talvez a guerra não tivesse mudado tanta coisa, afinal.

Devia ser só uma questão de perspectiva.

* * *

.

Então, é isso. Tentei colocar nessa história tudo que caracteriza ShikaTema: o orgulho, o sorriso que o senhor Shikaku falou, a questão das fofocas... Enfim, tudo que eu amo em ShikaTema e que espero que vocês também gostem.

E vocês já sabem, deixem reviews! Seus comentários deixarão uma pseudo-escritora muito feliz :D


End file.
